Anglo-Saxon Chronicle
Als Sachsenchronik (engl. Saxon Chronicle mit dem Gebrauch des 16. Jhds. von Saxon statt Anglo-Saxon Chronicle) bezeichnet man eine Sammlung von altenglischen Annalen, elementare Geschichtsaufzeichnungen der Angelsachsen in der Form von Jahreseinträgen. Das Original wurde im späten 9. Jhd. wahrscheinlich in Wessex verfaßt. Beschreibung Insofern sie im Wesentlichen in der Landessprache, nicht lateinisch abgefasst sind, bedeuten diese Annalen einen erheblichen Vorsprung der angelsächsischen vor anderen germanischen Literaturen in nationaler Geschichtsschreibung. Eine Vorstufe zu ihnen bildeten in heidnischer Zeit Stammtafeln der Könige, die auf Wodan zurückgingen, in christlicher in den Klöstern Ostertafeln, an deren Rand man in einzelnen Zeilen den Antritt und Abgang von Geistlichen und Königen, Klosterbrände, Naturereignisse wie Kometen und Meteore und ähnliches eintrug. Eine wichtige Quelle war zudem die die Römerzeit umfassende annalistische Recapitulatio, welche Beda Venerabilis seiner Historia ecclesiastica anfügte, und deren in einer verlorenen Universalchronik enthaltene Fortsetzung. Diese erweiterten den Gesichtskreis durch Berücksichtigung allgemeiner Weltgeschichte. Gelegentlich wird übrigens, vor allem in den Handschriften D u. E, auch Bedas Kirchengeschichte selbst benutzt. Von den erhaltenen 8 Handschriften der angelsächsischen Annalen haben richtet sich das Augenmerk besonders auf die vier Hss. A, C, D, E, von denen A und E die bedeutsamsten sind. Herkunft Die Wahrscheinlichkeit spricht dafür, dass der Grundstock der Annalen in der politischen und geistlichen Hauptstadt des Westsachsenlandes (Wessex), in Winchester, ruht. Jedenfalls spielen in der nach dem Erzbischof des 16. Jhds. Parker genannten Handschrift A - neben den Erzbischöfen von Canterbury - westsächsische Bischöfe und diejenigen von Winchester die Hauptrolle. Die erste Redaktion führte, beginnend mit römisch-christlichen Notizen der ersten Jahrhunderte, sodann von der Einwanderung der Jüten, Sachsen und Angeln nur bis zum Tode des Königs Aethelwulf, des Vaters Aelfreds des Großen (858, verschoben auf 855). Stammbäume der westsächsischen Könige, die von Aethelwulf an rückwärts führen, stehen am Anfang bzw. nach 855, hier schließt ein feierliches Amen ab. Neben vielem Kirchlichen werden die Kämpfe der Angelsachsen mit den Briten und untereinander notizenhaft registriert. Soweit von Stellungnahme des Redaktors die Rede sein kann, scheint das Gefühl innerer Stammesgegensätze geschwunden. Heldennamen werden gelegentlich auch konstruiert (Port aus Portes mutha 501); ein Heldenlied als Grundlage ist vielleicht für den Bericht von König Cynewulfs Ermordung bei einem Liebesabenteuer (784 bzw. 755) anzunehmen. Der Stil ist noch äußerst schlicht, ohne Periodenbau wird mit 'und' eine Notiz an die andere gefügt Rubens, Parataxe und Hypotaxe im ältesten Teil der Sachsenchronik, in Morsbachs Studien zur engl. Philologie (56).. Auch im folgenden, nach Aethelwulfs Zeit, bleibt die Darstellung noch sehr zurückhaltend, ihre Schlichtheit und Ruhe machen den Eindruck einer gewissen Objektivität auch bei Katastrophen, wozu wohl nachholende Erzählung beitrug. Dass die Abtretung des Dena lagu 878 verschwiegen wird, ist vielleicht nicht einmal Absicht (Dena lagu nur in Gesetzen); ohne Kommentar wird 886 erwähnt, dass nur ein Teil des Angelcynn búton Deniscra manna haeftníede war. Einen leisen poetischen Hauch verleiht die häufige Wendung waelstówe geweald ágan. Etwa von 893 ab jedoch wird Aelfreds Strategie gegen die Dänen zu Lande und zu Wasser ausführlich, anschaulich und mit deutlicher Teilnahme geschildert (Godes þonces 897); auch die Person des Verfassers wagt sich etwas mehr hervor (wé, ic 893, 897). Die Beschreibung eines Seegefechts an der Küste von Wight (897) läßt sich an Anschaulichkeit mit nordischen Sagaerzählungen vergleichen. Die Kenntnis des Verfassers von friesischen Söldlingen, die in diesem Kampf fallen, stimmt wie die Erwähnung von König Aelfreds Schwester zur Nähe des Hofes in Winchester, doch sind nähere Beziehungen König Aelfreds zu den Annalen nicht überzeugend nachzuweisen. Im Zusammenhang mit den Dänenkriegen wird der Einbruch der Normannen im Frankenreich und Arnulfs Sieg an der Dyle erwähnt; auch sonst begegnen einzelne Karolinger, und die Spaltung ihres Reichs im Jahre 887 wird geographisch festgelegt. Auch unter Alfreds Sohn und Nachfolger, dem älteren Eadweard (901-924 oder 925), der die Dänen auch im Mittelland unterwirft, Festungen baut und sogar scheinbar des Nordens Herr wird, wurden die Ereignisse ausführlich in Winchester aufgezeichnet (man beachte die Unterscheidung von Denisce und Norþmen A 924). Aber der Gesichtskreis verengt sich auf die einheimischen Kriege, und unter ihrem Druck erlahmte der Eifer zur Annalistik mit Eadweards Tode. Die Handschriften B, C u. D zeigen zwischen 902 und 924 Einschub bzw. Verarbeitung einer mercischen Annalenreihe, die sich hauptsächlich mit der kriegstüchtigen Herrin der Mercier, Aelfreds Tochter Aethelfled von Mercia, beschäftigten. D und E wurden durch Material aus nordhumbrischen Gesta des 8. Jhd. bis 806 (vgl. 785, 788) erweitert; von 893-958 ist E selbständig und sehr dürftig. Über Beziehungen jener Gesta Veterum Northanhymbrorum zu Simeon von Durham und zu Gaimar s. Plummer II §§ 57 ff.. Im Allgemeinen aber blieb die Annalistik, ausgehend von Winchester, bis 924 einheitlich, und nachdem die Aufzeichnungen 50 Jahre geruht hatten, wurde am Ende der friedlichen, durch die Benediktinerreform bedeutsamen Regierung Eadgars (ca. 959-975) wenigstens der gemeinsame Versuch gemacht, das Versäumte nachzuholen. Man suchte die Lücke u. a. mit historischen Gedichten auszufüllen (hauptsächlich in ABC, zum Teil auch in DE), von denen das umfangreichste erste, wohl ursprünglich selbständig, vom Siege König Aethelstans über Dänen, Schotten und Strathclyde-Briten bei Brun(n)anburh (Burnswark Dumfries?) 937 handelt. Besondere Prosanotizen in Hs. A erweisen gerade in dieser Zeit die Zugehörigkeit dieser Fassung zu Winchester. Eine zweite Reihe nordhumbrischer Gesta lieferte im 10. Jhd. Einträge in Hs. D u. E (Klosterbrand zu Ripon D 948). Kontinentale Ereignisse, z.B. die Siege über die Ungarn, fehlen in diesem Abschnitt. Von 975 ab aber ist keine gemeinsame Redaktion mehr zu erkennen, und die Annalistik spaltet sich in lokale Fassungen. Winchester In Winchester wurden die Annalen sehr dürftig und bezogen sich meist nur auf kirchliche Dinge. Wichtigere Einträge sind nur die Schlacht bei Maldon 991 (die außerhalb der Chronik das Lied von Byrhtnóþs Tod feiert) und die Verwüstung Englands im Jahre 1001. In der zweiten Hälfte des 11. Jhd. - vielleicht zum Ersatz für Verluste beim Brand von Christ Church 1067 - wurde Handschrift A nach Canterbury übertragen, wie zahlreiche auf Kent bezügliche Interpolationen beweisen (vom Schreiber der Hs. F). Die dort angefügte Fortsetzung ist ebenfalls äußerst dürftig und einseitig kirchlich. 1066 heißes nur: hér cóm Willelm and gewann England, während die Demütigung des Erzbischofs von York durch Lanfranc, den ersten Normannen auf dem Stuhl von Canterbury, genau erzählt wird. Es folgen noch lateinische Acta Lanfranci. Abingdon Auf Abingdon, einen Hauptsitz der Benediktinerreform, weist deutlich die Beschreibung des Begräbnisses des Bischofs Sidemann in Hs. (B) C 977. Hier war auch die Heimat einer wertvollen Fortsetzung von 983-1018, die sich in den Hss. C, D und E verzweigt. Es ist im Wesentlichen die Regierung des "ratlosen" Aethelred, unter dem England von den Dänen vollständig erobert wird und furchtbare Verwüstung erleidet. Die Darstellung ist nicht ohne poetischen Schwung (mit gelegentlicher Alliteration und Assonanz; ýð-hengestas für Schiffe 1003) und von patriotischer Teilnahme getragen. Die immer erneuten Niederlagen versuchte Hs. E zu entschuldigen: wearð þǣr ǣfre þurh sunt þing fléam ástiht (998), forþám þe hí næfdon fultum þe hí habban sceoldan (999). Mit Bitterkeit wird von den Flammenzeichen der Dänen (átendon hevra béacna), von ihrem sicheren Quartier oder Asyl (frið-stól) auf Wight gesprochen und vom siegreichen Feind bemerkt: þǣr mihton geseón Winceastre léode rancne here (1006). Sprichwörtliche Wendung begegnet z.B. bei dem verräterischen Spiel des Ealdorman Aelfric: þonne sé heretoga wácað, þonne bið eall sé here swíðe gehindred (1003). Beachtung verdient das gleichzeitige swá heora gewuna is (1009) Hs. C u. D, das Hs. E in.. wæs ändert. In Abingdon entstand auch die Fortsetzung von 1019-1066 der Fassung C (vgl. 1048; Beziehungen von C zu D, E wurden nun loser). Dem Vizekönig Godwine scheint der Verfasser von C nicht gewogen, wenigstens versucht er ihn nicht von der Schuld an der Blendung Aelfred Aethelings, des Sohnes Aethelreds (1036), freizusprechen, die Hs. E ausläßt (Hs. D bleibt unklar), und wirft ihm bei seinem Tode 1052 Beraubung der heiligen Stätten vor. Der fromme Eadward der Bekenner wird in Hs. C (auch D) durch poetischen, noch alliterierenden Nachruf gefeiert. Geistliche Sitte zeigt die Erwähnung, dass der streitbare Priester Léofgár einen Schnurrbart (cenep) trug, bis er Bischof wurde (1056 Hs. C u. D). Unmittelbar vor der Schlacht bei Hastings bricht die Erzählung mitten im Satz ab; eine spätere Hand fügte nur eine kleine Episode aus der großen Katastrophe hinzu. Worcester und Evesham thumb|Einleitung zu den Annalen in der Worcester Handschrift Spätestens seit 1033 ist Handschrift D mit Worcester oder eher dem nahegelegenen Evesham verknüpft und reicht bis 1079, verschiedentlich sowohl mit Hs. C als auch Hs. E sich berührend. Spuren des mercischen Dialekts sind spärlich unter Einfluß der westsächsischen Schriftsprache. Wohl aber zeigt der Wortschatz ein starkes skandinavisches Element (z.B. hofding, brýdlop, tacan), mglw. infolge von Beziehungen zum dänischen Königshaus und Missionswesen. Nordisches grá-scinnen ist Beiwort des kostbaren Pelzwerks, das das schottische Königspaar Philipp dem Ersten von Frankreich sendet (1075). Französische Worte tauchen um die Mitte des Jhd. auf (castel, prisun). Handschrift D allein gibt eine ausführliche Schilderung der Schlacht von Hastings (æt þǣre háran apuldran). Wilhelm der Eroberer wird bastard genannt, die Eorle und der Erzbischof beugen sich ihm aus Not (bugon þá for néode), die Unterwerfung ist micel unrǣl, und eine Strafe Gottes for úrum synnum. Das Lob der Malcolm von Schottland angetrauten Margarete (1067) mag nachträglich eingefügt sein, als sie durch die Heirat ihrer Tochter Matilda mit Heinrich I. (England) im Jahre 1100 für England erhöhte Bedeutung gewann, doch ist Interpolation nicht sicher, und das Lob göttlicher Fügung hat geistliche Tendenz. Canterbury Die Fassung Hs. E schließlich, welche in Abingdon wurzelte, wurde von 1022 an im St. Augustin-Kloster zu Canterbury fortgesetzt, wie Kenntnis lokaler Ereignisse beweist (vorallem von Einzelheiten bei der blutigen Ausschreitung des Eustatius von Boulogne in Kent 1048, die fast zum Bürgerkrieg zwischen der Godwine-Partei und dem normannenfreundlichen Könige führte). Ob diese Fortsetzung, die vorteilhaft von Canterbury-Hs. A absticht, bis zur Übertragung nach Peterborough in Canterbury blieb, ist unsicher (s. Earle). Über 1067 hinaus stehen Beweise von Ortskenntnis nicht zur Verfügung. 1084 wird die Landaufnahme Wilhelms als Schande bezeichnet, 1086 sein Lehenverkauf, der Bedrückung der unteren Stände zur Folge hat, getadelt. Gerechtigkeit findet der Chronist nur noch bei den Mönchen (1086). Hier und da äußert sich ein klagender Ton. In einem Nachruf auf den Eroberer (1086 statt 87) dagegen wird seine Größe trotz seiner Fehler und Härten objektiv gewürdigt. Seine Landaufnahme wird anerkennend erwähnt und gelobt, dass er mit starker Hand Frieden stiftete und Gewalttat hemmte. Dieser Gegensatz könnte wohl für einen Verfasser- und somit auch Ortswechsel sprechen. - Der Rückblick beim Tode Wilhelms I. gibt Gelegenheit zu weiterer Umschau, auf die Ermordung Knuts in Dänemark, die Maurenkämpfe in Spanien. Sachsenkaiser von Heinrich II. (HRR) ab wurden schon in Hs. C und D erwähnt (der Zug Heinrich III. (HRR) gegen Flandern), nun folgt 1109 die Heirat der Prinzessin Aethelic (Matilda) mit Kaiser Heinrich V. (HRR). Der 1. Kreuzzug ruft große Erregung (mycel styrung) auch in England hervor. Peterborough [[Datei:Angelsächsische Schrift RdGA Band 1 Tafel 06-12.jpg|thumb|Annalen aus Peterborough (1131) als Insulare-Beispiel der Schrift der Angelsachsen.]] Um 1121 wurde Handschrift E nach Peterborough (Medeshamstede oder Burh) übernommen (wo wohl Annalen beim Brand von 1116 verloren gingen), komplett kopiert und mit zahlreichen und ausführlichen Lokalberichten über das Kloster (erbaut 654) durchsetzt (z.B. Angriff der útlagan unter Hereward auf das einem französischen Abt versprochene Kloster 1070). Ein erster (wenn nicht zwei) Fortsetzer (bis 1131) eifert hauptsächlich gegen kirchliche Mißstände und zeigt als Mönch Empörung über die Wahl eines Weltgeistlichen zum Erzbischof von Canterbury. Ironisch bemerkt er zur Bestechlichkeit Roms: "þæt ofercóm Róme þet ofercumeð eall woruld þæt is gold and seolure" (1123). Einen dem König verwandten kirchlichen Abenteurer, der durch Intrigen neben einer andern Abtei die von Peterborough erwirbt, vergleicht Hs. E volkstümlich mit einer Drohne und bringt mit seinem Antritt das Erscheinen des wilden Heeres in Verbindung (1127), wie die Darstellung hier überhaupt etwas Volkstümliches hat. Mehrfach läßt sich Gleichzeitigkeit erkennen, z.B. ebenda vom schlimmen Abt "þis wæs his ingang, of his útgang ne cunne we iett nóht seggan". Ein letzter Fortsetzer behandelt rückblickend die "üble" Zeit des milden, aber schwachen Stephan von Blois (1135-1154) und beschreibt mit furchtbarer Realistik die Foltergreuel der normannischen Barone in ihren Zwingburgen. Doch zeigt die Empörung des geistlichen Chronisten gegen tyrannische Machthaber mehr nur soziale als national angelsächsische Tendenz. Sprachlich ist die Peterborough-Fortsetzung wertvoll als Zeugnis des Übergangs zum mittelenglischen Vokalsystem und des Verfalls von Geschlecht und Flexion. Über den Wert der einzelnen Fassungen als Geschichtsquelle sei zusammenfassend bemerkt, dass für die Dänenkriege unter Alfred dem Großen und Eadgar dem Älteren Hs. A, für die Normannenzeit E die Hauptrolle spielt. Quellen * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 4. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 63. Art. Dr. Richard Jordan, Professor an der Kgl. Akademie Posen. * Two of the Saxon chronicles parallel, (787-1001 A.D.) (Internet Archive). Ed. Ch. Plummer, on the basis of an ed. by J. Earle, Oxford 1899. * Angelsächsisches Lesebuch (Internet Archive). Friedrich Kluge. Halle : M. Niemeyer, 1915. (Auszüge aus der Sachsenchronik) * History of England from the earliest time to the Norman Conquest (Internet Archive). Thomas Hodgkin, 1900 (Polit. History of England I). S. 498 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Angelsächsische Literatur Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Literatur (9. Jh.)